¡AMOR A PRIMER TRANCAZO!
by Lucy Otero
Summary: Uno nunca sabe cómo va a conocer su verdadero amor... Unas escaleras pueden estar de por medio. Esta historia cuenta cómo se conocieron accidentalmente Rosalie y Emmett.
1. El Gimnasio

_Este es mi primer fanfic que subí, fue de una idea toda alocada que se me ocurrió, y pensé que Rosalie y Emmett quedarían perfectos como los protagonistas, en fin decidí editar los capítulos, porque la verdad no estaban con buena redacción, y la historia se había desviado de la idea principal, sin mas nada que decir espero que ¡les guste!_

* * *

**El Gimnasio:**

Unos de esos días en los que Emmett estaba saliendo del gimnasio, estaba hablando por el celular con Edward y Jasper, los tres planeaban la fiesta número 18 de Edward, ya tenían todo listo, qué iban a hacer y con quién iban a ir, Jasper iba con Alice, Edward con Bella, pero Emmett no tenía una cita. Cuando él seguía pensando con quién ir, se había olvidado de su entorno, y no se dio cuenta que alguien iba a bajar por las escaleras, y accidentalmente tropezó con ella, y los dos rodaron por las escaleras, en el momento que Emmett vio con quien se cayó, se encontró con una rubia que lo dejaba sin aliento, su cuerpo era escultural, pero esos ojos eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto, eran de un profundo azul violeta, sin embargo cuando cayó en la realidad el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por su mente, fue que una chica así nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

Por otra parte Rosalie, cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con el chico más perfecto que haya visto, sus cabellos eran de un intenso negro, sus músculos eran bien definidos, y sus ojos de un color dorado que derretían a cualquiera. Cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en ese momento supo que tenía que saber de aquel muchacho, pero no debía sonar desesperada, y se dignó a hablar…

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Estaba nerviosa, porque finalmente iba a saber su nombre, aunque exteriormente no se notaba, se podía divisar que era una chica muy segura de sí misma.

- Emmett, y ¿Cuál es el tuyo sí se puede saber?- no podía creer que había escuchado su voz, era la más, y que por fin ese ángel de rubios cabellos le iba a decir su nombre.

En la mente de Rosalie no había más nada que el nombre de aquel chico _Emmett _cuando por fin pudo reaccionar dijo su nombre_._

- Rosalie- aun no creía que aquella criatura tan celestial se llamaba Rosalie, era como el nombre de la flor más hermosa que pudiera existir.

- Rosalie, un gusto en conocerte, y la verdad lo siento por lo que pasó.

- No te preocupes, también es un placer haberte conocido- después de esas palabras él pensó que ella podría ser la cita que tanto buscaba, antes que ella se fuera la preguntó.

- Un momento no te vayas- fue tras ella- ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta este sábado conmigo?- le preguntó con la sonrisa más sincera que se podía ver, se parecía hasta como la de un niño.

Rosalie no podía procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y aun pensaba que él era un producto de su imaginación, pero como aun seguía él ahí le contestó en un suspiro un sí, más para sí misma que para él, porque no sabía sí eso era real o no.

Emmett pensaba seriamente que eso sólo podía ser un sueño, porque en la realidad alguien así no aceptaría nada más, pero lo mejor era que ese momento sí estaba pasando.

- ¿Entonces te recojo a las 7:00 p.m., mañana?- preguntó dudoso.

- Claro perfecto, hasta mañana Emmett.

- Hasta mañana Rose- ella sólo pensaba que proviniendo de él Rose, sonaba perfecto, y mejor parte es que mañana lo vería, porque tenía una cita con él. Cuando se fue, lo único que se podía ver en sus labios, era una sincera sonrisa que nadie se la pudo quitar, hacía tiempo que ella no sonreía de esa manera. Los dos seguían pensando en el otro, tanto Rosalie como Emmett no podía dejar de hacerlo, y no podían esperar el momento para verse de nuevo.

* * *

_¿Quién dice que rodando por las escaleras no puedes conocer tu primer amor, o verdadero amor?, jajaja, b__ueno si les gusto dejen Reviews, les aviso que va a ser corta esta historia, y que el siguiente capítulo va a ser la fiesta._

_Lucy Otero!_


	2. La Fiesta

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, lo siento por la demora, es que he estado muy ocupada, ahora que estoy en un intensivo de inglés, que se termina dentro de dos semanas, este es el último capítulo que subo en julio. Sin más nada que decir aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

* * *

**Primera cita:**

**(La fiesta)**

Las horas habían pasado y ya era sábado por la tarde, Rosalie estaba en su casa esperando que en unas pocas horas Emmett la recogería, pero cuando voltea y ve el reloj eran las cinco de la tarde, sólo en dos horas la recogería, y aun ella no estaba lista, se fue corriendo a su habitación, y cuando abrió el closet no encontró nada que ponerse, empezó a sacar toda la ropa, pero nada, hasta que vio un vestido perfecto, era de un violeta metálico, sin tirantes, el largo era por encima de la rodilla, con detalles en pedrería al comienzo y al final del vestido, y un hermoso lazo a la altura de la cintura, se colocó unas sandalias negras con brillos, y unos pendientes violeta de swarovski a juego; su maquillaje era de tonos naturales acentuando sus ojos, tenía un rubor tenue de color rosa, con un suave brillo rosado, su ojos tenían dos tonos de sombra, y con una ligera máscara de rímel negro, y para terminar su cabello caía en forma de cascada por su espalda con bucles suaves, se miró un par de veces en el espejo para ver que todo estaba en su lugar, y cuando finalizó, el jeep ya estaba aparcado en frente de la casa, ella estaba muy nerviosa porque sabía que era Emmett el que había llegado, bajó por las escaleras con sumo cuidado, para que no sucediera un accidente como el de ayer, en el momento que abrió la puerta allí se encontraba su cita.

**Horas antes…**

Emmett estaba muy nervioso, debido a la cita que tenía ese día con Rosalie, porque nunca había tenido una cita como una chica como ella, y no sabía qué cosas le gustaban, y no quería perder la oportunidad con ella, por lo que decidió pedir un consejo, y llamó a Edward.

- Hola Eddie, ¿cómo estás?

- Emmett, ¿cuántas veces te tengo qué decir para que no me llames así?- nunca Emmett perdía la oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

- No sé, Eddie- se rió.

- EMMETT, ¿qué quieres?- le estaba exasperando que lo llamaran así.

- Bueno… Es que necesito un favor- trató de que su voz sonara como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Cuál será?- aunque no estuviera viendo a Edward, Emmett sabía que estaba con los ojos cerrados y se estaba presionando el puente de la nariz, llevaba años conociéndolo, era uno de sus mejores amigos, y ese era un gesto típico de Edward.

- No sé que llevarle a, mi cita.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste una cita tan rápido?

- Bueno verás ayer estaba saliendo del gimnasio… Es una larga historia, después te cuento, ¿me puedes ayudar?

- Sí, ¿cómo se llama?

- Rosalie.

-¿Por casualidad no es una rubia, con ojos azul tirando a violeta?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Porque es la prima de Jasper.

- ¿Qué, no es posible que salga con la prima de Jas?

- Bueno parece que sí es posible.

- ¿Cómo la conociste?- Emmett tenía curiosidad

- Jasper me la presentó hace mucho tiempo, le gusta por supuesto ser el centro de atención, y sí mal no recuerdo, ella dijo algo sobre que le gustaban las orquídeas, pero eso mucho tiempo, y no sé sí fue ella quien lo dijo.

- Gracias Edward- ya Emmett tenía el regalo perfecto para Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por darme una idea, nos vemos en la fiesta, hasta luego-trancó antes que Edward le pudiera contestar. Edward quedó desconcertado con la actitud de Emmett, pero le hizo caso omiso, aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Cuando Emmett ya había comprado el regalo, estaba listo para ir a buscar a Rosalie.

**En la casa de Rosalie…**

Cuando la vio quedó impactado por su belleza.

- Hola Rose- la saludó con una sonrisa- Te ves hermosa- ante su comentario se ruborizó.

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien- y así era, él llevaba unos jeans negros, y una camisa gris oscuro, que hacían resaltar sus músculos, y llevaba un ramo en su mano, que la sorprendió. Él ya se había olvidado lo que le había comprado, hasta que de un momento a otro se recordó, por la reacción de ella.

- Aquí te traje un pequeño detalle- se lo ofreció, y lo tomó con mucho gusto, pero a la vez apenada.

- Yo no te tengo nada- la mirada de ella se apagó, y él se alarmó.

- Con tu sola presencia es todo lo que me puedes dar- se lo dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa que ella haya visto, y eso la ruborizó, cosa que no le había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo con alguien, y con él estaba pasando muy seguido, luego ella reparó que las flores del ramo eran orquídeas.

- ¿Cómo supiste que las orquídeas me gustaban?- la verdad eran sus favoritas.

- Me parecieron hermosas, y me pareció un buen detalle, pero ahora que te las di, tu belleza las opacan- ella sólo le sonrió en manera de agradecimiento, desde hace mucho tiempo ningún chico, la había tratado tan bien, después que la dejó sobre la mesa, se fue con Emmett, quien le abrió la puerta del Jeep.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Edward, se notaba que la fiesta llevaba un buen rato de haber comenzado, pero eso no le importó a ninguno de los dos, pero a Rosalie no se le quitaba la idea que ya había visto los ojos de Emmett en alguna otra parte, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por su primo Jasper.

- ¿Rosalie, qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido, no sabía sí Edward la había invitado, pero lo último que sabía era que no, y le extrañaba la presencia de ella, en la fiesta de Edward.

- Vine, con un chico que se llama Emmett- y le señaló al chico fornido que estaba felicitando a Edward, en el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Con él?- Jasper estaba todavía más confundido- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

- En el gimnasio- comentó a ligera.

- ¿Cómo, y cuándo?

- Ayer, yo iba a bajar las escaleras, y él iba hablando por el celular, ahora que lo pienso, creo que con ustedes, y como estaba distraído, no se dio cuenta que yo estaba enfrente, y se tropezó conmigo, yo tenía delante de mí las escaleras, y nos caímos- se lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Jasper se sorprendió que Emmett siguiera ileso.

- ¿Cómo sigue vivo?

- ¿Piensas que soy tan agresiva?- se ofendió Rosalie.

- Bueno… Sí- lo admitió, recordando la vez que a él se le olvidó su cumpleaños, y terminó con su celular destrozado.

- Es que… él es diferente.

Después de esa conversación con su primo, Rose felicitó a Edward.

**Horas más tarde…**

La fiesta había transcurrido sin problemas, y ya era hora para que Rosalie regresara a su casa, y Emmett la llevó. Cuando llegaron a su destino, él le abrió la puerta del Jeep y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa…

- Gracias- y le beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué?- le parecía una reacción extraña de parte de ella.

- Porque en verdad me divertí, y tenía tiempo sin hacerlo- le sonrió.

- El placer fue el mío- le devolvió la sonrisa- Cuando quieras.

- ¿Quieres salir el viernes?- le preguntó, sin saber sí él la quería volver a ver.

… Emmett se había quedado sin habla, no podía que ella quería tener una segunda cita con él.

- ¿Sí no quieres?, no te estoy obligando- decepcionada porque él no le había dado respuesta.

- Rosalie, claro que quiero, es…que…me sorprendió tú me invitaras.

- Normalmente soy una chica de iniciativa, aunque hayas sido tú el que me invitó primero.

- Claro que lo eres.

Después de eso Rosalie entró a su casa, no sí antes decirle desde la puerta a Emmett.

- No puedo esperar hasta el viernes.

- Yo tampoco- como él iba caminando de espaldas, no se dio cuenta que el buzón estaba atrás, y se pegó con él, y ella se preocupó, pero él le hizo seña que estaba bien, y le sonrió como la primera vez que la vio en el gimnasio, algo infantil, pero muy tierna, eso hizo reír a Rosalie, recordarse de ese momento.

Cuando estaba ya, con la puerta cerrada, trató de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a sus padres, por lo que se quitó los tacones, y subió las escaleras, con algo que había sido ajeno a ella desde hace meses, felicidad, no podía admitir, que una sola persona que conoció de una forma tan peculiar, le devolvería la felicidad, en solo una noche, pero igual le daba miedo volver a involucrase con alguien, pero ella no sabía sí él la volvería a lastimar, como lo había hecho aquel chico. Emmett era diferente, y le daba más seguridad que su primo fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, algo que tenían en común, Jasper era como un hermano más para ella. Esa noche sólo pudo dormir una inmensa tranquilidad, que se la había dado Emmett.

* * *

_ Espero que les haya gustado, sí les gusto, quieren dejar alguna sugerencia, (la crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida)... Dejen un Review, para el siguiente capítulo está la segunda cita, y se va a ir sabiendo de la vida de Rosalie un poco más... Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Cuídense, besos, saludos, ¡gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer!_

_Lucy Otero! _


	3. La segunda cita

_Lo siento la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo..._

* * *

**Una segunda cita...algo peculiar:**

Rosalie la había pasado muy bien con Emmett, por lo que le propuso tener una segunda cita con él, y él aceptó, quería volver a ser feliz. Ella tenía el derecho a serlo, en mucho tiempo no se había sentido cómoda y feliz con alguien, no lo había querido admitir, pero su ruptura tormentosa que tuvo con Royce, hace más de un año, le afectó más de lo que pensaba, sí ella hubiera sabido que él no sólo era alcohólico, sino que le agrediría de esa forma, no hubiera estado con él, porque no únicamente la golpeó aquella vez, sino que la maltrató psicológicamente, si aquella noche no hubiera estado su primo ahí, no sabe sí las cosas hubieran pasado a mayores y estuviera viva, su primo le salvó la vida, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, y Emmett no es ni la sombra de lo que era Royce.

Emmett se notaba que es sincero, y en sus ojos se puede ver que son tan cristalinos como el agua, y su sonrisa es tan adorable, parecía un niño, pero no lo era en realidad, cronológicamente al menos, y físicamente, exceptuando por su rostro. Pero Rosalie no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, tenía que admitir, que le deba miedo estar involucrarse con un chico, nuevamente, aunque de todas formas no podía esperar el viernes para que llegara.

El sonido del celular la devolvió a la realidad, y la alejó de sus pensamientos, era su primo Jasper que le avisaba que estaba cerca de su casa, y que la iba a visitar porque quería hablar con ella. A los pocos minutos escuchó el timbre y Rosalie abrió la puerta.

- Hola- saludó Rose- ¿Y eso qué quieres hablar conmigo, que no se puede decir por teléfono?- esa reacción le extrañaba de él, porque era rara la vez que él quería hablar en persona con ella, debía ser algo serio.

- ¿No me vas invitar a pasar, para hablar más cómodamente?- esa pregunta le recordó que ella seguía en la puerta, y Jasper estaba afuera.

- Claro- y se apartó para que su primo pasara.

- ¿Estás sola?- preguntó porque la casa estaba en total silencio.

- Sí, mi papá está trabajando, mi mamá está de compras y mis hermanos están en casa de un amigo- lo dijo sin emoción alguna, intrigada de qué era lo que Jasper quería decirle.

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- le preguntó inconscientemente, cuando se sentó en el mueble.

- Es acerca de Emmett- le dijo en un tono serio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Estás segura?- la miró expectante.

- ¿Segura de qué?-sabía a lo que se refería su primo, pero quería evitar ese tema.

- De comenzar una relación con Emmett- su voz sonó serena.

- Apenas lo conozco.

- No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, sé que Emmett no haría eso, él es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco, por eso tampoco no quiero que lo lastimes a él, podrá tener diecinueve años, pero él sigue siendo como un niño. Y no sé si estás preparada para comenzar una relación con él, sí no estás segura no lo hagas. Aunque no lo creas te conozco muy bien, y sé que bajo esa apariencia de seguridad eres muy frágil, y Emmett también lo es. No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado- Jasper tenía razón, y Rosalie lo sabía- Te lo digo es porque desde hace tiempo no te veía realmente así, y sí quieres volver hacer feliz con Emmett, te apoyo. Serás mi prima, pero eres como una hermana para mí.

- Jasper tú también eres como un hermano para mí, y sí quiero volver a ser feliz.

Los días pasaron rápidos y ya era viernes. Iban a cenar en un restaurante de Port Angeles.

Rosalie se había arreglado temprano con poco maquillaje, su cabello liso caía suelto por su espalda, y llevaba un vestido sencillo de color violeta. Rosalie estaba nerviosa porque sus padres y sus hermanos estaban en la casa, y ella no iba a pasar desapercibida, la harían pasar alguna pena con Emmett, cuando él llegó, fue su padre el que lo recibió.

- Buenas noches Sr. Hale- saludó nervioso.

- Buenas noches- lo miró con recelo el padre de Rosalie a Emmett.

- ¿Rosalie está lista?- antes que siguiera esa conversación Rosalie la interrumpió.

- Aquí estoy- dijo, intentando bajar la tensión, pero no lo logró, porque su padre sabía que tenía una cita con ese muchacho que tenía enfrente.

- Vuelvan tempano, y la cuidas- lo último iba directamente a Emmett.

- Con mi vida- y con eso salieron.

En el Jeep...

- Disculpa a mi papá- aun ella seguía avergonzada por la actitud de su padre.

- Tranquila, el mío es policía y no es mucho mejor con el novio de mi hermana.

- ¿Tu hermana?, no sabía que tuvieras una- nadie le había comentado que él tuviera una hermana.

- Sí, es dos años menor que yo.

- Pero mi papá sólo es así conmigo, con mis hermanos no es así- confesó frustrada.

- Lo padres son así con sus hijas, y además ¿quién no cuidaría de ti?- eso hizo que un leve rubor apareciera en el rostro de Rosalie, ningún chico no había sido tan lindo con ella, como era Emmett con ella.

Rosalie pensaba que iba a estar a solas con Emmett toda la velada, pero para su sorpresa en el restaurante estaban Bella, Edward, Alice y su primo. Su cita terminó siendo una triple, y algo que no le gustó fue que cuando se sentaron en la mesa, y habían transcurrido unos minutos era que Isabella estuviera tan conectada con Emmett, y Edward no hacía nada, estaba celosa lo tenía que admitir, y su primo se había dado cuenta de eso. Antes que llegara la comida le extrañó que Emmett la sacara del restaurante.

- ¿Por qué estás mirando así a Bella?- no lo podía creer él se había dado cuenta también.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- intentó evadir la conversación.

- La miras como sí la quisieras estrangular.

- Yo no la estaba mirando así- o eso era lo que pensaba ella.

- Claro que sí- la miró reprobatoriamente, ya no le quedaba de otra a ella.

- Bueno está bien, creo que es porque estoy celosa de ella- cuando le confesó eso no lo puedo mirar a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué estás celosa de mi hermana?- eso le cayó como un vaso de agua fría a Rosalie.

- ¿Ella es tu hermana?- ella no encontraba dónde esconderse- Lo siento- _ahora que no querrá a volver a salir conmigo_ pensó Rosalie.

- Espera un momento ¿Tú pensabas qué Bella y yo…?- de tan sólo imaginarlo a Emmett le parecía ridículo.

- Bueno sí- realmente se sentía apenada- Lo siento de verdad, por mi equivocación.

- A mí no me debes una disculpa, es a mi hermana.

- Tienes razón.

- Mejor entramos, tranquila, ella va a aceptar la disculpa- se sentía mejor porque ya sabía la razón.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Sí- le dedicó una sonrisa a ella, cuando llegaron a la mesa, Rosalie le pidió a Bella que la acompañara al tocador, y eso le extrañó.

- Lo siento Bella- eso la sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué?- estaba muy confundida, no sabía porque ella se disculpaba.

- Por la forma en que te miré, es que estaba celosa- _¿Celosa Rosalie de ella?_

- ¿Por qué estabas celosa?

- Porque Emmett y tú se la llevan muy bien, y pensé que ustedes… bueno que ustedes eran algo- la daba pena admitirlo.

- ¿Tú pensabas que Emmett y yo, salíamos o algo así?- Bella se echó a reír- Eso es una locura, él es mi hermano.

- Sí, lo sé, me enteré hace unos minutos. ¿Me perdonas?

- Claro, un error lo comete cualquiera- Rosalie se sintió mejor después de eso- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?

- Por supuesto.

La cena fue divertida, aunque no era lo que pensaba Rosalie como saldría, resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Lucy Otero!_


	4. Un día de campo

_Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo, bueno como todos saben los personajes son propiedad de SM, así que no me parecía necesario colocarlo. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo el capítulo._

* * *

**Un día de Campo:**

Era un día soleado en Forks, algo que era raro en ese lugar, aunque fuera verano, y a Emmett ese día tan hermoso, le dio la idea de hacer un picnic, era perfecto. Rose y él llevaban conociéndose casi cuatro semanas, pero no habían oficializado nada, ni siquiera se habían dado un beso, aunque él no estaba apurado, quería que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente, porque disfrutaba de su compañía, más de lo que lo había hecho con otra chica, le gustaba, eso estaba claro, y algo le decía que ella también gustaba de él, pero cuando intentaba decirle para comenzar una relación como novios, ella le huía a esa conversación, sólo le explicaba que llevaban muy poco tiempo conociéndose, y aun no era apropiado.

Sin embargo había algo en ella que reflejaba un miedo, qué no sabía la razón, que casi desaparecía por completo cuando estaba con él un secreto que ella no se atrevía a decírselo a él, pero no la quería presionar, que ella se lo contara cuando se sintiera lista.

Por otro lado Rosalie se encontraba en su casa, estaba intentado distraerse, pero el pensamiento de contarle a Emmett toda la verdad, no se le salía de su cabeza, en todo ese tiempo había conocido a Emmett, y él le traía felicidad, algo que había sido ajeno a ella por mucho tiempo, pero por otra parte el rostro de él se le hacía familiar, y aun no había descubierto el por qué, no sabía de dónde lo conocía.

Estando en su cuarto decidió empezar a buscar qué ropa usar, el día era precioso, y Emmett le había dicho para salir, aunque no le dijo a dónde, sólo que era una sorpresa, y la curiosidad la mataba. Cuando consiguió algo en su closet que le gustaba para la ocasión, se arregló. En el momento que terminó se dio cuenta que le quedaba tiempo de sobra, y no tenía idea de qué hacer, su padres habían salido con sus hermanos, y de repente le vino un recuerdo…

_Flashback:_

_Estaba en su nuevo colegio, sus padres hace algunos minutos que se marcharon, los nervios la atacaron cuando llegué al salón de clases, la maestra estaba muy sonriente, era de tez moreno pero uno suave, tenia facciones delgadas, era alta, con ojos color avellana, su cabello era de color chocolate y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con bucles bien definidos que caían por su espalda, me quede largo rato contemplándola, ella se acercó a Rosalie._

_- Cariño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó aun sin dejar de sonreír._

_- Rosalie Hale, maestra- apenas lo pudo decir._

_- Mucho gusto en conocerte Rosalie, yo soy tu maestra la señorita Bradley._

_- El gusto es mío._

_- Es tu primer día en este colegio- ella asintió. _

_- Ok, bueno clase ella es la señorita Hale, ella es su nueva compañera._

_- Bienvenida- Me dijo con un tono maternal- Ahora toma asiento._

_- Gracias- Rosalie miró por todos lados y no veía una silla vacía, la maestra se dio cuenta y le señalo al lado de un niño algo grande para su edad, con el cabello rizado y negro, los ojos de color miel, muy intensos y profundos, al parecer el niño se dio cuenta que ella se le quedó un largo rato viéndolo, porque levantó la mirada y en el rostro de ella se asomó un tenue rubor. _

_- Gracias, maestra- y se dirigió hacia el asiento._

_- Hola ¿cómo te llamas?_

_- Rosalie Hale ¿y tú?_

_- Emmett Swan._

_- Mucho gusto en conocerte._

_Fin del flashback._

Después de ese día ella se mudó para Rochester, y no lo volvió a ver. Y no había regresado a Forks, hasta hace un año.

Ahora entendía, dónde había visto a Emmett, pero no sabía por qué no lo había recordado antes, cuando se asomó por la ventana Emmett estaba llegando, así que bajó rápido las escaleras.

- Estás preciosa hoy- le dijo Emmett en el momento que la vio.

- Gracias- y le sonrió- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya te dije es una sorpresa- y la guió hasta el Jeep, y le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Una pista?- volvió a intentar.

- No, luces hermosa en ese vestido- trató de distraerla.

-Gracias, pero es sencillo.

- Pero en ti, es perfecto- él siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

Rosalie se confundió cuando entraron al camino del bosque, y él aparcó ahí, no entendía nada, y sobre todo cuando él le dijo que le iba a vendar los ojos, ella se alarmó.

- Confía en mí, no te va a pasar nada, yo voy a ser tus ojos en todo el trayecto, no es muy lejos de aquí, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa- cuando por fin accedió, él le vendó los ojos, y en pocos minutos llegaron al lugar- te voy a quitar la venda, pero prométeme, que aun no abras los ojos- le susurró al oído.

- Lo prometo- se la quitó, pero ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Ya los puedes abrir- cuando por fin pudo ver, se dio cuenta que Emmett había preparado un picnic para dos, el mantel estaba en extendido en el césped, con los platos, cubiertos, y la comida, cuidadosamente colocados, y estaban en un lugar que nunca lo había visto en el bosque, era simplemente perfecto.

- Es hermoso Emmett.

- Lo que sea por ti.

Después de que comieron, Rosalie se armó de valor.

- Emmett te tengo que decir algo- y él se asustó.

- ¿No quieres volver a verme?

- No es eso, es todo lo contrario, pero no digas nada hasta que termine, por favor, esto es muy difícil para mí.

- No lo tienes que hacer.

- Sí tengo, te voy a decir la verdadera razón por la cual me da miedo tener una relación contigo como novios, no es que no me gustes- ella tomó una respiración- Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años. Ese día fui a llevarle el almuerzo a mi papá en el banco donde trabajaba, me presentó el hijo del dueño, que sólo era un par de años mayor que yo, pensé que por fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, él era guapo, con mucho dinero, y todas las chicas iban tras él, pero él se había impactado con mi belleza. Ese chico llamado Royce, en pocos días se convirtió en mi novio, todo iba bien, me enviaba ramos de rosas, que en poco tiempo mi cuarto estaba lleno, a tal punto que las rosas me perfumaban, me daba toda clase de regalos. Nunca estuvimos a solas, pero de igual forma, seguíamos juntos, todo parecía el cuento de hadas perfecto.

- Yo que era muy vanidosa, me sentía como una princesa a su lado, no me trataba muy cariñosamente, ahora que lo pienso, pero todo ese cuento de hadas, se desbarató en una sola noche, en una fiesta, él se excedió de tragos, y jamás lo había visto así, perdió los carriles, e intentó propasarse conmigo, y me dijo cosas muy feas, si no hubiera sido porque Jasper estaba ahí, y se interpuso, no sé qué hubiera pasado, desde ese día no me sentí realmente feliz, hasta que te conocí, más te volví a ver, durante más de un año, no había salido con nadie- las lágrimas se derramaban por el rostro de Rosalie- gracias por devolverme la felicidad- Emmett la abrazó, no podía creer que un ángel como ella le pasó eso.

- ¿Y no lo denunciaste?- le daba rabia que ese tipo le hizo daño.

- Lo único que conseguí fue una orden de alejamiento, su familia es muy poderosa, y no lo metieron a la cárcel, por evitar el escándalo.

- Entiendo, esa es la razón por la que te mudaste a Forks.

- Sí.

- ¿Espera dijiste que me volviste a ver?

- Sí, fue hace muchos años, estábamos comenzando el colegio, y te conocí el primer día, pero al día siguiente me mudé- después de pensar unos segundos él se recordó.

- No lo puedo creer, cómo no te reconocí.

- Tranquilo, yo me di cuenta de eso hoy.

- Rose quiero que sepas algo, yo nunca te lastimaría.

- Eso lo sé, me di cuenta, ¿me puedes dar más tiempo?

- Claro el que necesites, me alegra que hayas confiado en mí.

- Gracias.

En ese momento Rosalie se dio cuenta que Emmett no la presionaría, y que podía darle una oportunidad más adelante, quería conocerlo mejor, y que él la conociera. Sí algo iba a darse entre los dos, que se diera de manera natural. Por ahora sólo quería su amistad.

* * *

_ Espero que les haya gustado, el vestido de Rosalie lo pueden ver en mi perfil. Ya Rosalie le contó la verdad a Emmett. Es la que Rosalie le cuenta a Bella en Eclipse, pero les hice unos cambios, y la coloqué menos trágica, y más actual, también se sabe porque a le parece conocido Emmett a Rosalie. Y si quieren dejar algún Review, háganlo, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, y me ayudan a mejorar. Voy a actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Lucy Otero!_


	5. La parrillada I PARTE

_¡Hola a todo!, muchas gracias a los que me leen, y a **Wonder Faces **por hacerme las portadas de esta historia (las pueden ver en mi perfil), y en especial a** PameHaleMcCarthyCullen**, ¡por todos los Reviews!, espero que también te guste este capítulo que lo voy a hacer en dos partes. Bueno espero que les guste..._

* * *

**La parrillada: (I PARTE)**

Rosalie se sentía mejor por haberle dicho la verdad a Emmett. Ella sabía que él la comprendería, y él se lo había demostrado en el resto de la tarde, se la pasaron estupendo, el día seguía soleado, y Emmett la entretuvo para que no recordara aquel amargo recuerdo que le contó. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rosalie, los padres de ella estaban y sus dos hermanos también. Y los padres de Rosalie invitaron a Emmett a cenar, y él aceptó. Rosalie se sorprendió que sus padres hayan hecho eso, porque ellos no eran así.

Durante la cena Emmett conoció mejor los padres de Rosalie y a sus hermanos, y rápidamente él se ganó la confianza de todos, los padres de ella conocían al papá de Emmett y a Emmett, y ser el hijo del jefe de la Policía, les daba seguridad que él fuera un joven con principios. Algo que sus padres lo tomaba muy enserio, y la carisma que lo caracterizaba los cautivó a todos. Cosa que casi nadie sabía es que Emmett podía ser un caballero, pero ese lado salía cuando estaba al lado de Rosalie. Y sus amigos se estaban dando cuenta de eso.

Los hermanos de Rosalie invitaron a Emmett a una parrillada, que la harían al día siguiente, y le dijeron que Jasper traería a Alice, por lo que podía traer invitados. El evento sería solamente para jóvenes. Los hermanos de Rosalie eran menores que ella, uno tenía dieciocho años que se llamaba Joseph, y el otro tenía diecisiete años, y se llamaba Andrew.

Rosalie estaba emocionada que Emmett fuera a la parrillada del día siguiente, porque así no estaría sola, porque Jasper cuando estaba con Alice, sólo tiene ojos para ella, y sus hermanos estarían con sus amigos del instituto, y ella casi no conocía a nadie en ese pueblo porque ella llegó otra vez cuando ya había terminado la preparatoria. Y ahora estaba en la universidad local, pero no estaba muy augusto con su decisión, Julliard le había ofrecido una beca, y ella la rechazó, porque en ese momento quería estar lo más lejos del Estado de Nueva York. Ahora no se arrepentía de haberla rechazado, porque o sino no se hubiera reencontrado con Emmett.

Cuando él se fue de su casa, los padres de Rosalie hablaban maravillas de él, y a los hermanos de ella les cayó muy bien Emmett, aunque él tuviera diecinueve años como Rosalie, era muy divertido, era una de las cualidades que a ella le más gustaban de Emmett, la hacía reír con mucha facilidad, pocos minutos después ella se fue a dormir muy feliz, esperando que fuera pronto el día siguiente, para volver a verlo.

Al día siguiente Rosalie se levantó temprano para así poder arreglarse con tranquilidad. Después de desayunar se dispuso a elegir el atuendo que usaría para la parrillada, como era al aire libre, se decidió por unos shorts azul marino, y blusa sencilla blanca con detalles azules, que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos, y unas sandalias que le hacían juego al conjunto. Luego que ella se baño, se arregló, y dejó su cabello liso. Cuando estuvo lista, se asomó por la ventana, y se sorprendió que ese día también fuera soleado.

Aun faltaba para que fuera la hora de la parrillada, así que Rosalie ayudó en lo que pudo a sus hermanos, para matar el tiempo de esa manera. Las horas se le pasaron muy lentas, quería que pasaran más rápidas, al poco tiempo sonó el timbre y fue a atender, pero cuando abrió la puerta se desilusionó al ver que era su primo, porque espera ver a otra persona.

- ¿No sabía qué no era bienvenido en esta casa?- bromeó Jasper.

- No es eso- miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Pensabas qué era Emmett?- Jasper era muy perceptivo, y a veces eso le traía desventajas eso a Rosalie.

- ¿Y esos qué no está Alice contigo?- le preguntó para zafarse de la conversación vergonzosa.

- Ella siempre arregla a Bella, son amigas desde hace tiempo y ella es la hermana de Edward.

- Ah… ok.

- Y les vine a hacer compañía a ustedes, de todas formas no tenía nada qué hacer- le dijo ya en la cocina a Rosalie- ¿Tienes algún refrigerio aquí?

- En la alacena- le respondió distraída.

- ¿No sabes cuánto van a tardar en llegar?

- No, y Alice se esmera, pero ella es rápida, y tienen que buscar a Edward- le respondió mientras que veía a través de la ventana, los hermanos de Rosalie estaban terminando los últimos arreglos, y se aseguraban que nada faltara, ellos eran organizados cuando hacían eventos, algo que habían heredado de su madre, que es planificadora de bodas.

- Ok, y ¿qué quieres hacer?, menos ayudarlos ellos son obsesivos, principalmente Joe, y no te van a dejar, no me dejaron hacer casi nada.

- Los conozco, los he intentado ayudar con las reuniones, pero nunca me dejan, Joseph se parece mucho a mi tía, en ese sentido, pero la que más se le parece eres tú, porque heredaste su talento para tocar el piano, eres su viva imagen, no lo puedes negar, aunque sacaste los ojos de mi tío.

- Sí tienes razón. Yo aun me sigo preguntando a ¿quién te pareces más?, sí a mi tío o a mi tía, te pareces a los dos… ¿Quieres ver una película, mientras esperamos?

- Claro, mientras que yo la escoja, nada de películas que tenga romance.

- ¿Por qué?, si tú estás muy enamorado de Alice.

- Porque esas películas son muy cursis- le contestó en su tono calmado que lo caracterizaba.

- Está bien escógela.

Mientras que Rosalie y Jasper veían la película, fueron llegando los amigos de los hermanos de Rose. Pero aun habían señales de Alice, Bella, Emmett y Edward.

Continuará…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren dejar algún comentario, alguna crítica constructiva son bienvenidas..._

_Sí alguien está interesado en que le hagan una portada les pueden pedir a __**Wonder Faces**, para que las hagan,_ _para más información visiten el perfil de o el perfil de PameHaleMcCarthyCullen_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Lucy Otero!_


	6. La parrillada II PARTE

_¡Hola a todos mis lectores!, aquí les traigo otro capítulo... Espero que les guste._

* * *

**La parrillada: (II PARTE)**

A Rosalie le parecía extraño que aun no habían llegado Emmett, Bella, Alice y Edward. Todos los que habían invitado sus hermanos estaban presentes, Rosalie y Jasper seguían dentro de la casa, mientras que los demás se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa, ellos estaban esperando a los muchachos que aun no llegaban, y no daban señales, sí iban a venir o no, pero intentaron no pensar en eso, la película había terminado, y no sabían qué hacer.

- ¿Y Alice no te ha dicho algo?- le preguntó a Jasper, después de un silencio incómodo.

- No, creo que van a tomarse más tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿vamos al jardín?- le sugirió con desdén.

- No, los amigos de mis primos, me recuerdan la secundaria.

- ¿Y qué pasa?

- No todos fueron tan populares como tú.

- No era tan genial- intentó restarle importancia.

- Claro qué no, solo que recibías toda atención, como siempre ha sido, tú siempre eres el centro de atención, y te gusta serlo.

- No todo el tiempo.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Casi todo un año, sin ser el centro de atención, te hace recapacitar, aunque no te voy a negar que a veces es agradable serlo.

- Si quieres ve, no te voy a detener.

- No quiero ir, estoy aburrida, sentada en un sofá con mi primo, mientras que mis hermanos y sus amigos se divierten, pero estoy bien con eso- lo miraba expectante.

- Está bien te acompaño, ¿contenta?

- Sí, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

- ¿Cómo?

- Quise decir, casi siempre- su primo volteó los ojos- Vamos Jas, no te van a comer, y ellos se van a tardar- le dijo jalando su brazo.

- Ok, tú ganas, pero ¿me puedes soltar?

- No, porque te vas a escapar- estando en la puerta que comunicaba al patio- Y un poco de diversión, no te hará daño, sé que extrañas a Alice.

- ¿Yo no he dicho nada?- le sorprendió lo que Rosalie le había dicho.

- Se te nota.

Cuando Rosalie salió al jardín todos los chicos voltearon a verla, ella nunca pasaba desapercibida, y muchos de los amigos de sus hermanos, quedaron cautivados por su belleza.

- ¿Qué te dije?, tú te robas la atención, aunque no lo hagas intencional- el sonido del timbre, le dio la oportunidad perfecta de escaparse a Jasper- Yo voy.

Para la grata sorpresa de él, eran Alice, Bella, Emmett y Edward los que habían llegado.

- Los estuvimos esperando por horas.

- Si el duende no hubiera salido de compras, hubiéramos estado más temprano, pero tú ya la conoces, siempre tiene que estar a la última moda- dijo exasperado Emmett.

- ¿Alice por qué fuiste de compras?

- Para mi defensa necesitaba ropa nueva, y Bella también. No podía llegar aquí con la ropa de siempre- lo dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, _por lo menos en el de ella,_ pensó Jasper- Lo importante es que estamos aquí, ¿no?

- Sí- en el momento que quedaron solos, Jasper le dijo a Alice- Te extrañé.

- Yo también te extrañé- y lo abrazó.

Por otra parte…

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué decir que no quiero estar aquí?- le suplicó Bella a Edward.

- Estamos aquí porque Emmett te pidió que lo acompañaras, eres su hermana- le recordó.

- Pero no su siamés.

- Lo sé, sin embargo Jasper también nos invitó, así que trata de disfrutar esta reunión, no te van a lastimar.

- No conozco a casi nadie.

- Ni yo, pero lo que importa es que te conozco a ti.

En el jardín…

Rosalie estaba rodeada de los amigos de sus hermanos, pero no quería ser descortés, así que fue lo más sociable que pudo, estaban hablando, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación. Cuando Emmett llegó al jardín, se encontró con esta escena, y no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero sólo quiso salir de ahí.

Rosalie le pareció extraño la actitud de Emmett, así que se excuso con los invitados, y lo siguió, en el momento que se detuvo en la sala, le preguntó…

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, sí apenas habías llegado?- aunque no lo admitiera le dolía la actitud de él.

- Es que te vi ocupada, y no quería molestar- dijo cabizbajo.

- Ellos no son nada de mí, son los amigos de mis hermanos. Te estuve esperando por horas, y cuando Jasper y yo terminamos de ver la película, decidí salir, y ellos sólo me saltaron encima, y no quise ser descortés, no tienes que estar celoso- él se alarmó.

- ¿Celoso?

- Eso es lo que pareces, estar celoso- se acercó más a él.

- Yo no lo estoy- se defendió.

- Entonces explica tu actitud en el jardín- a ella le gustaba esa situación.

- Ya te lo dije- se lo volvió a repetir.

- No te creo, vamos a ser sinceros ni siquiera tú te lo crees- y fue acortando distancias- No tienes por qué estarlo, yo solamente te esperaba a ti, no a más nadie- no lo pudo evitar, pero un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, no tengo por qué mentir, a la única persona que esperaba ver es a ti.

- Y yo a ti- se acortaron la distancias, que ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, solo faltaban pocos centímetros para que sus labios se unieran, en su primer beso.

- Muchachos la carne está lista- les anunció Jasper entrando a la sala, provocando que ellos se separaran abruptamente- ¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó algo divertido.

- No- contestaron los dos en unísono avergonzados.

- ¿Y por qué están así, tan rojos?

- Ya te dijimos que no interrumpiste algo- le contestó Rosalie cortante, ya cuando Emmett se había ido, la miró Jasper.

- No te creo- con ese comentario Rosalie le devolvió una mirada amenazadora.

- Jasper Hale, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste.

- Sí, les corté el momento- y se rió.

- Ni una palabra a nadie, ni a Alice, o si no te la vas a ver conmigo.

- Ni una sola palabra de lo que acaba de suceder a nadie, bueno lo que iba a suceder, va a salir de mis labios- sabiendo perfectamente de lo que ella era capaz.

- Más te vale.

La reunión siguió en lo que cabe lo normal, ninguno de los tres dijeron lo casi sucedió, y en ningún otro momento quedaron solos, en el momento de la despedida.

- Rose lo siento, tú me pediste tiempo- se disculpó Emmett, antes de montarse en el Jeep.

- No tienes que disculparte, yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía- y miró a otro lado- Te deben estar esperando, es mejor que te vayas.

- Sí, ¿Jasper te llevamos a tu casa?

- No, me voy a quedar aquí, voy a esperar a mis tíos.

- Hasta luego- se despidió Rosalie.

- Hasta luego.

Minutos después…

- ¿Así que casi besas a Emmett, hermanita?- la miraban sugestivamente sus hermanos.

- Joseph, Andrew, váyanse de aquí.

- Lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Jasper le dijiste algo?

- ¡_Jasper no dijo nada nosotros los vimos, cuando fuimos a la cocina!-_ gritaron desde el segundo piso.

- ¿Ellos también lo vieron?

- Así parece- se encogió de hombros Jasper- Te enteraste, la mamá de Alice va a dar una fiesta, aun no sé el tema, pero va a ser dentro de dos semanas.

- Sí, lo sé, mi mamá está organizando eso.

- Bueno, mi mamá me comentó que van a invitar a las familias de Forks.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Su jardín es muy grande, casi como el del instituto, porque esa casa está a las afuera de Forks.

- ¿A dónde quieres llevar?

- La fiesta va a ser dentro de la casa, la casa de los padres de Alice y de Edward, comunica con el bosque, que en los pocos detalles que me comentó Alice, van a hacer algo muy romántico, por el jardín, conociéndola lo va a hacer, es para que tú y Emmett terminen siendo novios, según ella hacen la pareja perfecta.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

- Para que no te tome Alice por sorpresa, pero no me confirmó qué era.

- Tu familia está invita, al igual que la de Bella, o sea Emmett va a ir.

- ¿Aún no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo esto?

- Por arruinarte el momento.

- Gracias- y lo abrazó.

- Y se me había olvidado, Alice te invitó a una pijamada, pero no te lo pudo decir.

- Ok, ¿cuándo es?

- El viernes, y antes de eso todos vamos al cine, así que estás oficialmente invitada.

- Gracias por decirlo.

- Mejor será que ayudemos a tus hermanos a recoger.

- Claro.

Todos se habían colocado a ordenar y limpiar la casa, así que en menos de una hora terminaron, y cuando llegaron los padres de Rosalie, todo estaba en su lugar.

* * *

_Bueno sé que este capítulo no estaba muy centrado en Rosalie y Emmett, pero en el siguiente va a ver un poco más, y se va a saber más detalle de cuál es el plan de Alice... Y PameHaleMcCarthyCullen algo iba a pasar, pero Jasper lo interrumpió, y aún está con muy pocos capítulos la historia... Pero prometo que en los siguientes va a pasar algo más._

_Espero que haya gustado. _

_Cuídense, besos._

_Lucy Otero!_


	7. Una ida al cine

**Una ida al cine: **

**(Palomitas, película, sorpresas y acción)**

El viernes había llegado, y las palabras de Jasper aun le rondaban en la cabeza de Rosalie, _Alice tenía un plan_ de eso estaba segura, pero ¿cuál sería?, esa era la interrogante que la ha estado atormentando en toda la semana, había escuchado de que los planes de Alice no eran los más convencionales, y eso aunque no lo quisiera admitir le daba cierto miedo, y lo peor era que lograba su cometido. Jasper una vez le había comentado que Bella y Edward terminaron juntos, por un plan de Alice, lo que le daba temor no era que terminara siendo novia de Emmett, sino a que sería capaz ese duende, como le decía Edward, para que eso se diera, lo menos querría es pasar una humillación en público, porque cuando juntas las palabras Alice+Fiesta+Plan=Problemas.

Por otro lado en toda esa semana sus hermanos la habían estado molestando por lo que había pasado el domingo pasado, sus padres también se habían enterado, hasta sus tíos. Y su madre no paraba de referirse a Emmett como _el novio de mi pequeña_, su padre era un caso diferente, aunque le había caído bien Emmett, no le simpatizaba la idea que alguna vez fuera el novio de su hija. Sin embargo ella no paraba de corregirle a su mamá que Emmett no era su novio "_por los momentos" _pensaba, que solo eran amigos.

Aun no sabía que era la película que iban a ver, pero tenía que arreglar sus cosas, para la pijamada, que Alice la había comprometido, y no se pudo salir, aunque no era que no le simpatizaba la idea, desde hace tiempo que no compartía con amigas, y Bella y Alice en ese tiempo se habían convertido en amigas muy cercanas, intentó no distraerse, para poder colocar toda su atención en lo que se tenía que llevar.

Cuando por fin la vinieron a buscar, le pareció curioso que las únicas que estaban en el auto, eran Alice y Bella, aunque lo debió suponer en el momento que vio el Porshe amarillo de Alice.

- Hola, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó una vez dentro del auto.

- Al cine- respondió Alice.

- ¿Y por qué andas con tu auto, no íbamos a ver a los muchachos?- inquirió confundida.

- Sí, pero después nos vamos para mi casa- respondió con una sonrisa Alice- Por la pijamada, espero que estén listas.

- Claro- dijo desanimada Bella.

- Anímate Bell, vamos a tener una noches de chicas- trató de animarla Rosalie- Además sólo vamos a estar nosotras tres.

- Gracias por intentarlo- comentó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Bella sí esto es porque no quieres que te arregle, no te vas a salvar- y otra sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro de Alice, cuando se imaginó lo que acababa de decir.

- Lo sé- dijo resignada Bella- Alice ¿puedes concentrarte, por favor?

- Lo estoy- se defendió.

- Como digas- le respondió Bella.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- ya se había aburrido Rosalie.

- Unos minutos- le contestó Alice.

- Ok- ya Rosalie se quería salir de ese carro, era un poco asfixiante estar en una auto tan pequeño, tres personas.

Ella fue feliz en el momento que llegaron al cine, porque pudo respirar, y estuvo aun más feliz, cuando vio a Emmett. Algo que no podía negar, es que siempre le dejaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Todavía no habían elegido la película que iban a ver, aunque a Rosalie no se le quitaba la idea que algo que iba a pasar, pero no sabía qué. Pensó que lo mejor era olvidarse de eso, y disfrutar de la película con sus amigos.

- _Alice ya te dijimos que no queremos ver una película romántica_- pudo escuchar Rosalie, que le recordó Emmett a Alice por enésima vez.

- Pero les va a encantar, Jas, tú me apoyas, ¿no es cierto?- lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

- Manipuladora- Edward dijo entre un tosido.

- Edward- lo amenazó.

- Alice deja que alguien más elija la película, tú siempre lo haces- intentó convencerla Jasper.

- Pero…- le reprochó.

- Pero nada Alice- la regañó.

Aunque Alice no le simpatizaba mucho la idea, dejó que alguien más lo hiciera.

- ¿Por fin, ya se decidieron?- preguntó Rosalie, después de un rato.

- Sí, Emmett la eligió- contestó derrotada Alice.

- ¿Cuál vamos a ver?

- X-Men: First Class

- Ok.

La película transcurrió normal, aunque a Alice no le gustó, los muchachos estaban fascinados, y a Rosalie, ya le parecía normal ver esta clase de películas, por sus hermanos, pero no debía negar, que la película tenía muy buenos efectos.

Cuando salieron de la sala, chocó con alguien.

- Miren a quien vemos aquí, Rosalie Lilliam Hale- _esa voz_ pensó Rose_._

* * *

_¿Quién será?, esa persona con la que se encontró Rosalie. Lo sabrán en la próximo capítulo. No sabía que película colocar, entonces pensé en X-Men: First Class, porque imaginé que esa la elegiría Emmett, a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho esa película, pero cada quien tiene sus opiniones, y las respeto. Igual no tiene como tal relevancia en la historia._

**_Como ya saben lo único que me pertenece es la historia. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Sí quieren dejar algún comentario, son bienvenidos, en verdad quiero saber sí les está gustando la historia, la crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida._**

**_Lucy Otero!_**


	8. La pijamada

_Hola a tods mis querids lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sé que me tardé más de lo usual, lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada._

_Bueno muchas pensaron que era Royce, pero lamento decepcionarlas, no lo es._

_Gracias a Kabum, por su Review, me alegra que te parezca linda esta historia, y que seas una nueva lectora._

_Y gracias a PameHaleMcCarthyCullen por tus Reviews, y tu apoyo. _

_Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SM. Pero la historia sí._

* * *

**La pijamada:**

**(Risas, confesiones, amistad)**

- Miren a quien vemos aquí, Rosalie Lilliam Hale- _esa voz_ pensó Rose_._

- ¿Vera?- preguntó sin estar muy segura

- Sí, Rose, ¿quién más?- ella sonrió.

- Ah- gritó de la emoción Rosalie- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- la abrazó- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Estoy visitando a unos familiares- le contestó.

- Te he extrañado mucho- le dijo Rosalie.

- Y yo a ti, Rochester no es lo mismo sin ti.

- Sabes porque me fui.

- Lo sé, pero igual te extraño.

Todos se sentían fuera de lugar, porque Rosalie estaba hablando con su amiga…

- ¿Rosalie, no me piensas presentar a tu amiga?- preguntó Alice.

- Claro, Alice, ella es Vera, mi mejor amiga- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ella es de la que tanto hablas?

- Sí, en Rochester, ella y yo no la pasábamos juntas todo el tiempo- le explicó.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Vera- le sonrió Alice.

- Igualmente Alice. Rose, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día- la abrazó.

- Vera espera, ¿vas a seguir aquí para la semana siguiente?- le preguntó Alice.

- Sí, ¿por?- le extrañó la pregunta de ella.

- Es que voy a dar una fiesta, y estás invitada, después te mando la invitación con Rosalie.

- Gracias, ahora sí me tengo que ir, hasta luego- y se fue.

- ¿Quién es ella?- le lanzó la pregunta Emmett.

- Vera, mi mejor amiga- le contestó Rosalie.

- Es como una hermana para Rose- le dijo Jasper.

- Ella fue la primera novia de Jas- comentó Rosalie.

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que ella y yo nunca fuimos novios?- le preguntó exasperado.

- Sí lo fueron, por tres días, pero rompieron porque no se sentían cómodos, no se dieron ni un beso- dijo divertida.

- Eso fue cuando teníamos trece años, eso no se puede llamar un noviazgo.

- ¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó celosa Alice.

- Alice, yo te amo a ti. Ella no fue importante, sólo éramos amigos, más nada- se lo dijo cuando vio su semblante.

- Más te vale- lo amenazó.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- trató de bajar los ánimos Emmett.

- Vamos al centro comercial- sugirió Alice.

- No- dijeron Edward, Emmett, Bella en unísono.

- Hay mucho más que tiendas de ropa- se defendió.

- Podemos ir a comer allá- trató de bajar los ánimos.

- Suena bien…- todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos se la pasaron muy bien en el centro comercial. Alice no se pudo contener y entró a muchas tiendas, y compró mucha ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Paró cuando Edward le recordó que ella se había querido venir en su auto, y le dijo que no se iba a llevar ninguna de sus bolsas, a lo que Alice se quejó, pero Edward no le hizo caso, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos berrinches por parte de su hermana…

Ya era tarde y las chicas estaban en la casa de los Cullen, Alice había echado a Edward esa noche, porque no quería que Bella se escapara, y a éste no le quedó otro remedio que irse a casa de Jasper.

- ¿Y con qué comenzamos?- preguntó Rosalie, después de un rato, porque ya se estaba aburriendo.

- Arreglarnos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, dirigida a Bella- y tú vas a ser la primera, Bella- dijo apuntándola.

- ¿Por qué?- abrió los ojos como platos- Alice no crees que debamos esperar un rato más- le sugirió, estaba pensando la forma de zafarse de esa, no quería que Alice la arreglara.

- Bueno comiencen conmigo- se ofreció Rosalie, al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Bella.

- Está bien, pero Bella es la siguiente.

- ¿Qué me van a hacer?- preguntó Rosalie, para no llevarse una sorpresa.

- No mucho- se limitó a contestar Alice.

- Ok.

Después de unos minutos arreglando a Rosalie, ésta preguntó.

- ¿Y cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta?- quería sacarle la información a Alice.

- Estupendos, maravilloso. Va a ser una fiesta espectacular- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Jasper me comentó, que vas a hacer algo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Algo acerca de un plan- a Alice le tomó eso por sorpresa

- ¿Él te dijo?

- Sí, Alice ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Nada.

- Eso, no es nada- la miró.

- Está bien, es sencillo, te arreglo, te dejo más bella de lo que eres, Emmett se impacta con tu belleza, y te pide que seas su novia- sonrió, pero había algo que no le cuadraba a Rosalie.

- ¿Estás segura que eso es todo?

- Bueno, en la parte de nuestro jardín va a haber una pequeña pista de baile, todo va recrear el momento perfecto, para que te pida que seas su novia, van a estar solos, a esa parte nadie va a pasar, me voy a encargar de eso personalmente, de todos modos la casa es lo suficientemente grande para usarla como para esta fiesta, va a ser algo sencillo.

- ¿Sencillo?- inquirió Bella sarcásticamente- ¿Cuál es tu definición de sencillo?, Mary Alice Cullen, tú nunca haces algo sencillo- la contradijo.

- Tienes razón, pero yo sólo estoy ayudando a mi mamá, ella es en realidad quien lo está organizando, con la mamá de Rosalie. Yo les sugiero uno que otro detalle- se excusó.

- Claro- dijo Bella

- ¿Chicas quieren algo?- preguntó la Sra. Cullen, desde la puerta.

- Sí, puedes preparar unos bocadillos, ¿por favor?, ahorita los buscamos- le dijo Alice, un poco suplicante.

- Por supuesto, en un momento lo hago, ¿Algo más?

- No, gracias Sra. Cullen- dijo Rosalie amablemente.

- Por favor llámame Esme, Sra. Cullen es muy formal.

- Claro, gracias Esme, es un placer conocerla.

- Igualmente, Rosalie, te pareces mucho a tu madre, ella habla mucho de ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, bueno mejor voy a preparar los bocadillos- lo dijo cuando vio la mirada que le lanzó Alice y se fue.

- Estás lista Rose, cuidado con tus uñas está fresca la pintura- le advirtió Alice.

- Lo tendré.

- Ahora Bella, sigues tú- cuando Bella la miró suplicante- No, no te vas a escapar.

- ¿Y si primero vas tú?

- No, porque después no te podré arreglar.

- Pero…-

- Pero nada, acepté arreglar primero a Rosalie, y ahora te toca a ti.

- Está bien- aceptó de mala gana.

Después de que todas estaban arregladas, decidieron hacer algo divertido…

- ¿Una pelea de almohadas?- sugirió Alice.

- Sí- comenzó Bella, _esto va a ser divertido_ pensó.

Entre plumas y risas, la habitación de Alice, quedó hecha un desastre, había una suave capa blanca de plumas cubriendo a todos los objetos del cuarto. Esa noche disfrutaron mucho, y pasó lo que menos pensaba Rosalie, se divirtió entre amigas. Amigas que ya las consideraba como hermanas.

* * *

_ Espero que les haya gustado... Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, quiero saber que les parece como va la historia._

_ El siguiente capítulo es la fiesta._

_Cuídense, saludos, besos..._

_Gracias por leer..._

_Lucy Otero!_


	9. Antes del Baile

_Lo siento, por no actualizar antes, sé que dije que este iba a ser el capítulo de la fiesta, pero solamente no pude escribirlo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Antes del Baile:**

**(Compras, vestidos y Rencuentros inesperados)**

Durante toda la semana estuvo un pensamiento revoloteando por su cabeza, que algo malo iba a pasar, pero lo asociaba con los nervios, Rosalie tenía miedo, eso no lo podía negar, a lo que pudiera pasar. Trató de restarle importancia, pero no lo pudo hacer, sólo faltaba un par de día para que se diera la fiesta en casa de los Cullen, _eso era_ pensó, le daba miedo a lo que pudiera pasar en la fiesta, si algo no salía bien, eran sólo nervios. Sobre todo el plan alocado de Alice, _eso tenía que ser _sin embargo no la convencía. Intentó dejar sus pensamientos a un lado, decidió arreglarse, hoy iban a comprar los vestidos al centro comercial, y tenía que lucir lo mejor posible para poder elegir el vestido perfecto, no podía fallar.

Por los próximos minutos Rosalie tuvo la vista fija al reloj, los minutos pasaban lentamente, se había arreglado rápido, y no podía volver a pensar en la horrible sensación que algo iba a pasar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular repicando, era Alice _Gracias a Dios_. Ya había llegado, entonces Rose se apresuró a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

- Pensaban a que nunca me iban a buscar- le dijo Rosalie a Alice, cuando entró al carro.

- Hubiéramos llegado más temprano, pero Bella no quería que la arreglara- le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a ésta, y Bella sólo volteó los ojos.

- Bueno no importa, ya vamos al centro comercial- trató de bajar los ánimos.

- Tienes razón, vamos a pasar toda la tarde eligiendo vestidos- sonrió Alice lo más que pudo, y Bella no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le pasara por todo su cuerpo, el solo hecho de pensarlo, era una pesadilla para ella. Ante la reacción de Bella, Rose intentó calmarla, con una propuesta.

- ¿Qué les parece si al final del día, hacemos lo que quieras Bella?

- ¿En serio?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sí, a Alice no le va a importar- la miró, aunque no le simpatizaba mucho la idea a la final aceptó.

- Está bien, haremos lo quieras Bella, hasta ir a la librería si eso es lo que deseas, pero sólo después que compremos los vestidos.

- Ok, puedo soportarlo- contestó Bella.

- ¿Y qué has hecho esta semana?- le preguntó Alice a Rosalie.

- Nada en especial, lo mismo de siempre- Alice la miró interrogativa- Y no he salido con Emmett, si a eso te refieres, he estado ocupada.

- Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo, pero Jasper es un excelente asistente.

- ¿Qué?- no creía lo que escuchaba.

- Lo que escuchas, él me ha estado ayudando con los preparativos.

- Vaya, y ¿qué has hecho Bella?- sintió curiosidad, porque ella leyendo un libro, no sabía cuál era.

- He estado leyendo este libro-le mostró la portada _Damon Medianoche_ de Crónicas Vampírica.

- No sabía que te gustaba esa saga de L.J. Smith.

En poco tiempo llegaron al centro comercial, apenas pisaron el centro comercial, Alice las llevó una tienda, donde vendían toda clase de vestidos. Ese era como el paraíso para Alice, rápidamente ya había escogido como 20 vestidos para que se los probara Bella, aunque ella de mala gana dejó de leer, se fue al vestidor.

- No me gusta, estar con vestidos largos- se quejaba Bella.

- Es una fiesta formal- le recordó Alice.

- Pero estas cosas, son como trampas para mí, lo sabes muy bien. Me puedo caer en cualquier momento con esto puesto.

- Deja de quejarte, los vestidos son una de las mejores cosas que hay en esta vida.

- No exageres- insistía Bella.

Rosalie por su parte sintió mucha curiosidad, y empezó a leer el libro, ya se había leído los otros, y quería saber qué pasaba con Damon, que era su personaje favorito.

- Rose, no estamos aquí para leer- la interrumpió Alice, y guardó el libro en su cartera.

- Alice, yo no me estoy probando ahorita vestidos- le dijo.

- Lo sé, deberías ir viendo los vestidos, en vez de perder el tiempo.

- Está bien- se levantó, y se dirigió a los percheros llenos de vestidos, sin embargo ninguno le llamaba la atención, así que salió de la tienda, sin avisarle a ninguna de las dos, no se sentía cómoda, necesitaba algo con lo que se entretuviera, estuvo viendo las tiendas con tranquilidad, no tenía algún apuro, en algunas se probó ropa, en otras sólo pasó su mirada.

Se había convertido en algo casi imposible hasta que vio el vestido perfecto, estaba cerca de la tienda, pero alguien la detuvo, le sujetó el brazo.

- Rosalie, espera- conocía perfectamente esa voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No puedo verte- le contestó.

- No, suéltame, voy a llamar a la policía.

- No exageres, perdóname, por favor- le suplicaba.

- No lo puedo hacer- las lágrimas le advertían por salir a Rosalie.

- Rose, perdóname, he estado en rehabilitación desde entonces, no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma. No te puedo olvidar.

- Hazlo, ya yo lo hice, ¿me puedes soltar?, por favor.

- Por favor- le seguía suplicando, Rose estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo, no iba a mostrar debilidad.

- Royce, suéltame- le exigió.

- Rosalie, vuelve conmigo, he cambiado por ti. Dame otra oportunidad.

- No te creo, las personas como tú nunca cambian. Royce me intentaste agredir. Eso no se puede olvidar. No puedo estar contigo.

- Pero en serio he cambiado, quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

- Sí en verdad has cambiado, entonces déjame ir- no deseaba formar un espectáculo en pleno centro comercial, sin embargo muchas personas se les quedaban mirando

- Claro, pero créeme esta no va a ser mi último intento para recuperarte.

- Ok- tan pronto la soltó, intentó mantener la calma y se dirigió a la tienda, cuando estuvo segura que no estaba cerca, se fue al baño, sola por fin, pudo romper a llorar, no podía pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, era algo imposible, una pesadilla, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, las lágrimas no cesaron por un rato, no quería pensar, sólo quería llorar, sentía que de esta manera se desahogaba. No deseaba ver a más nadie, pero Alice y Bella debían estar preocupadas, la había llamado varias veces, y había ignorado cada una de las llamadas, llevaba alrededor dos horas que se había ido.

Cuando tuvo las suficientes fuerzas, se paró, y se dirigió al espejo, no le gustaba lo que veía, su maquillaje se había corrido, y se notaba mucho que estuvo llorando, trató de arreglar el desastre que se convirtió, aunque aun se notaba que lloró, no estaba tan grave. Llamó a la única persona que le vino a la mente, su primo, antes de ver a sus amigas. Necesitaba que alguien la calmara.

- Jasper- su voz se quebró.

- Rose, ¿qué pasa?- se preocupó.

- Royce estuvo aquí en el centro comercial- se alarmó por lo que escuchó.

- ¿Te hizo daño?- sonaba como un hermano protector.

- Físicamente no, creo que estoy bien.

- ¿Estás segura?, ¿Te voy a buscar?

- No, estoy con Alice y Bella, ¿pero será que puedes ir a mi casa en la noche?

- Claro, Rose me avisas cualquier cosa.

- Ok.

Rosalie terminó la llamada, y se reunió con sus amigas, no quería que ellas se enteraran.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Alice- Te desapareciste.

- Estaba aburrida, y no encontraba el vestido, pero lo encontré- intentó omitir lo que le había pasado.

- ¿Estás ocultando algo?, dinos- dijo preocupada Bella.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahorita, ¿qué les parece si vamos a ver el vestido?

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, necesito distraerme.

- Está bien, ¿cuál es el vestido?

- Bueno, ya lo verán, es por aquí- las llevó a la tienda- Aquel- señaló el vestido azul.

- Es hermoso- dijo Alice.

- Sí.

- Tienes que entrar a probártelo, te va a quedar divino.

- ¿Tú crees, Alice?

- Claro, anda ve- prácticamente la obligó a ir al vestidor.

Minutos después, Rose salió del vestidor.

- ¿Y qué les parece?- aun ella no se había visto en el espejo.

- Te ves espectacular, ese es tu vestido- pegó un gritico Alice.

- Te ves hermosa- Bella no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de envidia.

- ¿Están seguras?

- Sí- dijeron las dos- Vete el en espejo.

- Es perfecto- se dijo a si misma- Es simplemente perfecto- no pudo evitar imaginar que cuando llegara a la fiesta, todos se iban a voltear la mirada, sólo para verla, y cómo iba a reaccionar Emmett al verla. No podía esperar- Lo voy a comprar.

- Estupendo, ya todas tenemos nuestros vestidos- dijo Alice, al salir de la tienda.

- Sí, me toca elegir a mí, a dónde vamos a ir- le recordó Bella victoriosa a Alice.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Va a ser una sorpresa, sólo síganme.

Bella parecía como una pequeña niña en Navidad, prácticamente nunca escoge los lugares a dónde iban, así que esta era su oportunidad.

- The Cheesecake Factory- dijo Alice.

- Sí, tengo hambre, me quiero comer una Cheesecake.

Todas disfrutaron su cheesecake. Rosalie se pudo distraer de lo que le había pasado. Cuando llegó a su casa, le contó todo a su primo, y él estuvo todo el tiempo que ella lo necesitó, se quedó a dormir en casa de sus tíos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Si quieren dejar algún comentario o sugerencia, dejen un review. El próximo capítulo sí será el de la fiesta._

_Para quién quiera saber cómo es el vestido de Rosalie, el link está en mi perfil, no soy muy buena describiendo vestidos._

_Lucy Otero!_


End file.
